gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNI-713 Harquebusier
|model number=PRNI-713 |namesake=Harquebusier |developed from=PRNI-670 Artemis |developed into= |variants=PRNI-713/A1 Harquebusier Plus |unit type=Mass Production Artillery Mobile Suit |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=18.6 meters |power plant=* |armaments=* * x 2 * x 2 * * x 2 |system features=*Long Range Lidar Array |optional equipment=*Expanded Reichold Particle Battery *Harpe Equipment |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNI-713 Harquebusier (aka Harquebusier) is a long range artillery mobile suit used by Praetorians in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Harquebusier serves as a long range fire support machine, performing sniper and artillery roles to attack far outside enemy weapons range or suppress enemy movement. As a result the suit was designed with the targeting abilities of a sniper and the firepower of a heavy assault unit, and is often deployed alongside close-range oriented machines like the PRNI-972 Bethesda. Its primary weapon is also designed to bypass normal anti-beam defences, making it an idea machine for protecting critical areas or blocking strategic choke points. In order to provide maximum stability, the Harequebusier has a movable mounted on the back and normally aimed over the right shoulder. Unlike regular beam weapons, the composite launcher fires high calibre linear rounds with Anti-Beam Coating within a field of SR particles. The SR particle field can melt enemy shields before the round makes contact, weakening its integrity prior to physical impact. The heavy mass round on the other hand is unaffected by R fields or anti-beam coating and is sufficiently strong enough to severely damage an enemy on impact. A large particle battery can be attached to the right shoulder to increase the rate of fire and power of the unit's beam weapons, which is ejected when empty. The launcher is connected to an extensive sensor network built into the suit's frame, allowing the pilot to make full use of the launcher at maximum range. Unlike regular long range tactical units, the Harquebusier's main weapon is mounted on an articulated sub-arm to provide near-total coverage around it and reduce recoil. The cockpit has also been fitted with a dedicated targeting controls for the weapon, making it easier to use for regular pilots. Should enemy forces close in on the Harquebusier it has several other weapons to use such as a high accuracy beam rifle. Compared to other Praetorian mobile suits, the Harquebusier is more lightly armoured and while capable of limited flight, it usually relies a Skid for transport. The Harquebusier can be fitted with external armour and thrusters to increase its combat effectiveness known as Harpe Equipment. This form is known as Harquebusier Plus. Armaments ;* :A standard mid-range beam weapon, the Harquebusier's rifle also has additional sensors feeding information back to the suit to increase the accuracy of all of its weapons. An optional folding bi-pod can also be attached to the underside for extra stability. ;* : ;* : ;* :The Harquebusier's primary weapon is a long range heavy weapon which fires heavy mass linear rounds surrounded with an SR particle discharge. While the weapon normally fires a combined shot, it can switch between normal particle shots or linear rounds as well. Unlike other heavy beam weapons it cannot fire a sustained particle beam, forcing the pilot to rely on the suit's high accuracy sensors for precision firing. The weapon is mounted on an articulated sub-arm, allowing to rapidly fire in other directions with almost 360° coverage around the suit. ;* :Two beam sabres are stored on the Harquebusier's shoulders for close combat. System Features ;*Expanded Reichold Particle Battery :A large particle battery can be mounted on the left shoulder to store additional SR particles. This extra storage lets the suit's beam weapons fire faster until the battery is depleted. Once empty the battery can either be refilled by the suit's Storm Drive or ejected to reduce dead weight. ;*Long Range Lidar Array :The Harquebusier's beam rifle, shoulders and head are fitted with high-power lidar systems, which provide long distance high resolution targeting. History Variants *'PRNI-713/A1 Harquebusier Plus' Notes & Trivia *The Harquebusier's namesake was a common form of cavalry found throughout Western Europe during the early and mid 17th century. See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam